deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Oswald
Oswald is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats Website Description One of Frabela's must trusted subordinates, he is an excellent judge of character, and an expert archer. Tome Description "One of General Frabela's favorites, he is treated more like a brother than a subordinate. Many feel that with his skills, Oswald would make a great General one day, but unfortunately, he does not hold his talent in such high regard. He is considered one of the top five Archers in the kingdom and was even offered a position in the 1st Order, but he declined it. His mistrust for Ganosh was a large factor in this decision." Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *"I can trust Lady Frabela." *On Ganosh, A Dangerous One: "I hear he is one of the officers for the prince." *On Ganosh, A Dangerous One: "...I don't want to make him an enemy if I can avoid it." *On Ganosh, A Dangerous One: "Sir Ganosh is very clever." *On Ganosh, A Dangerous One: "We should probably watch Sir Ganosh carefully..." *On Amalgun, A Knight: "You can't just dismiss opinions you don't share." *On Grimwad, A Calm Superior: "I've never seen him angry." *On Werner, A Pitiful Man: "His troubles never cease. I feel sorry for him." *On Heinel, A Trusty Friend: "Everything will be fine if it's left up to her." *On Ulrich, A Grim Comrade: "He looks like the type who thinks of only the mission." *"It was right to decline that order's invitation." *On Algiery, A Superior's Ally: "Lady Algiery... Where are you now?" *On Algiery, A Superior's Ally: "I wish she would tell Lady Frabela the truth of it..." *On Frabela, A Good Superior: "Lady Frabela was sent west, I'm worried about her..." *On Frabela, A Good Superior: "I know it's foolish to worry about her, but..." *On Frabela, A Good Superior: "I must protect this place so Lady Frabela is proud." *On Frabela, A Good Superior: "She never loses sight of herself." *"I wonder if Lady Frabela knows..." *"I am in the 10th Order, led by Lady Frabela." *"This dispatch order to the west seems unnatural..." *"Lady Frabela has really good eye." *"I want to be of use of Lady Frabela." *"The cardinal's orders seem like busy work..." *"Lady Frabela is one of the seven bravest knights..." *"She left for the west, a barren lad of foreigners." 'Using Key Item:' *"I spend two years trying to find this thing..." *"Lady Frabela told me this hat makes me look old..." 'Recruitment:' *"I lack experience, but I'll give it what I've got." 'Level Up:' *"This is an inspiration to work even harder." *"I will continue to show you results." *"Thank you for your support." *"My loyalty has not changed." 'Exile:' *"I suppose it was too much responsibility for me..." 'Transoul:' *When receiving a soul: "Using a friend's power... Is this called destiny?" *If offered to Ganosh: "Now you'll be able to tell what true justice is..." *On receiving Frabela's soul: "No, Lady Frabela! You were supposed to keep living!" *On receiving Grimwad's soul: "Please wait! I know you have things left to do!" *On receiving Ganosh's soul: "I wish we could have talked before this..." Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters